Water God
Male|Age = 200+|Bloodline = Ancient Water Ape|Allies = Nine Mountain Island Lord|Enemies = Qin Yun Yi Xiao 99.99% of the Human population|Cultivation = Connate False Core|Affiliation(s) = Cloudfiend Mountain Nine Lineage Fiendish Demons|First Appearance = Chapter 4 (Mentioned) Chapter 36 (Appeared)|Last Appearance = Chapter 54|Master(s) = Unnamed Connate Gold Core Demon}}The Water God is a Fiendish Demon who resides near Grand Dominance City. He has killed millions of humans to collect their heart blood, including Qin Yun’s little sister. He is hard to kill because he hides in the Lanyang Riverbanks whenever he senses a cultivator above Qi Refinement near his hideout. He has nineteen monster leaders, and seventy percent of the demons in/near Grand Dominance City are his subordinates. He has terrorized Grand Dominance City for over two centuries because of his ability to control water. He has also caused lots of floods due to anger. He definitely had the capabilities to support his claim of being a water god. In the water, humans had no means to deal with him at all. His strength is rather ordinary on the shore but he possess an ancient water ape bloodline. The moment he enters the water, his strength will not only increase severalfold, but his control of water also leaves most cultivators in the dust. The Water God was killed by Qin Yun and Yi Xiao. Personality A fiend who has no morals. He will do anything that benefits him. He is also cunning and extremely cautious. Apperance Water God appeared thin and frail. He wore a silvery-white robe and. He has long eyebrows and a cold stare. His cheeks were thin as his eyes were cold. Items Dual Modal Waterheart Pearl - With it, a Dual Modal Waterheart Array could be set up. Complemented by the water ape's talent in the water element, it allowed the water ape to sense everything in a five-kilometer radius with the array. If any living creature were to cross the boundary, they were detected. It's even possible to determine the creature's strength. This Dual Modal Waterheart Array uses water vapor to permeate the surroundings. When cultivators like come flying from a high altitude to kill him, he would sense them ahead of time. Immediately, he would escape into the Lanyang River. The array set up by the Dual Modal Waterheart Pearl could only be so acutely sensed by someone with a heaven-defying bloodline like the water ape. The treasure itself was an eighth-grade Dharma treasure. It was give to Essence Charm by Qin Yun. Blackwater Oxhorn Trident '- A sixth-grade Dharma Treasure. Water Ape’s main weapon. '''Anchor Cloudchain ' - The Anchor Cloudchain was is an eighth-grade Dharma Treasure in the form of a chain. It is best at attacking from odd angles and was very long. '''It was given to Hong Lingtong by Qin Yun. Notes After Water God's death, the treasures in his Cosmic Bag were carefully identified by Qin Yun and Yi Xiao. They had managed to identify about ninety percent of the items but there a few items whose value could they could not determined. After all, the Water God had a huge influence. His stash was in no way inferior to someone at the Connate True Core realm. The sixth-grade Dharma treasure, the Blackwater Oxhorn Trident, was in Yi Xiao's hands, while the rest were with Qin Yun.Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Fiendish Demon Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Cloudfiend Mountain Category:Nine Lineage Fiendish Demons Category:Enemy